Past Unknown
by Serene Moon
Summary: HP fic, Oc and malfoy connection gose in to the seventh book


Katherine Michaels was nothing of normal, and she sought out to prove this, and never live up to what people expected of her, she even put her self down so she wasn't better than the people around her; the other teenagers that saw her. Most felt sorry for her, and wanted to help her out, changing what she look like giving her advice and what could give her a chance with the guys. More than anything that any one said she was good at, she wanted more than to die or fall in to an endless sleep and never to wake up. There was good reason for this. Her family was dead. Or at lest to her, the ones who where still alive where nothing but people in her way, and she didn't need the stress of some other person than her own mother to give her orders, her dad meant nothing to her, as far as she was concerned her dad died after she was born. Sometime at night when she lie in bed think that he couldn't have been her father, she looked nothing like him. Born with white blonde hair and shallow blue eyes she look different from any one of her family member… her brother had close to the same color of eyes but other than that she wish more than anything he any other man that ever lived in the same house with her was never there. She actually feared them, her stepbrother, brother, and her father. Thought none of them never actually did any thing to cause her to not want to be in the same room, but she didn't know what they where thinking. That's what she told her self that she was afraid of what they thought, men think sick things… so she rather be alone; locked up in her room then deal with looking at them. She never had a boyfriend for a long period of time, left them "'cause she got scared" Katherine told her friends, yet it just seemed something that everything to be a lie, or her mother had forgotten to tell her something… something very important.

A girl 5'5 with short black hair and strange assortment of closes, walked down a black paved road; covered in leafs. She walked haft dragging a large backpack; she stoop and set it down. A large backfire sound echoed. Katherine looked around, lifted her backpack strapped it, something wasn't right. Katherine walked past a drive way and a person in a long black cloak stood staring at her, at lease that is that's what it look like. She couldn't tell the hood covered the face. Katherine began to walk faster, she broke into a run, she was looking over her shoulder still running to see if they where fallowing. She ran into some thing and fell back, slamming into the ground, scraping her arms and the backpacks straps cut into her arms. Katherine looked up, another person in a black cloak, she looked around her there was more, six or seven. The one in front of her pick her off the ground.

"Rosemary?" he asked in a British act sent.

"What?"

"What is you name?" one another asked this one had a female voice but still British.

"Katherine," Katherine said fighting to be released.

"Changed her name," the cloak figure behind to one that was holding her. "But it is her,"

"Lets go," this one had a crackly voice, "Our master is waiting."

"Hay wait," Katherine screamed

A sickly spinning sensation engulfed her and the man holding her tightened his grip on her, they stopped and Katherine fell back, she threw off her backpack and puked all over the ground.

"Up," he demanded

Katherine stood up, the world still spinning. Some one came running up.

"What the hell is this," he said

"Draco?" asked the women

"Mum?" he asked

They all threw off there hoods and gazed at Katherine, she looked all of them still sick to her stomach.

"Is this her?" asked Draco

Katherine clasped forward, Draco caught her, "What the hell did you do her?"

"Malfoy," said his mother, "Take her in side, put her to bed."

"Sure,"

That was the last thing she heard, under the stress and emotional trauma, Katherine slept until five the next day. Katherine awoke with the blazing setting sun filling up the room, in a large king size bed.

"Oh my dear your awake," said the women with blonde hair. She sat on the bed and looked at her.

"Who are you?" Katherine asked

"I'm Narcissa," she replied placing a cool cloth on her head. "And your Katherine?"

"Yes," Katherine glared at her and sat up, "Where the …

The door opened and walked in a boy with white blonde hair, and icy blue eyes. He was carrying a tray with tiny veils on it. He handed them to Narcissa and looked at Katherine.

"My son Draco," Narcissa said placing to tray of the bedside table.

"Hi," Draco said

Katherine looked at him, and Narcissa, "As I was saying, where am I."

"Out side of London," Draco replied.

"London, England?" Katherine said mouth open.

"Yes," he said " Five thousand miles away from sunny California,"

Katherine got out of the bed and approached him, "Yeah?"

"Yeah," he mocked

Katherine rolled her eyes and went back to the bed and sat on it, "What do you want?"

"We don't want anything," said Narcissa said, "The dark lord is the one who wants you,"

"He's your father,"

"Like hell he is," shouted Katherine

"Well he is my dear," Narcissa sat next to her, "It would do you well not to anger him, and accepted him,"

"Fine," snorted Katherine, "What's with the bottles?"

"To cure your acne," said Draco and he left to room,

Katherine curse under her breath, Narcissa pick up a blue veil. She uncorked and turned it up side down, she took out what look like a well-carved stick. Narcissa tapped the bottle with it and drew away, the blue liquid fallowed. She pointed it at Katherine and the blue liquid slapped all over her face. It felt very cold and slowly warmed up. Narcissa looked at the grandfather clock in the corner, she taped Katherine on the forehead with the stick and the goo vanished.

"I seems I wont need any of the other potions," said Narcissa shortly.

"What?"

"Your all cleared up," she said picking up the tray

"Oh ," Katherine jump up and looked at her self in the mirror, it was true, her once red pimples where now gone, and she could count the freckles on her face.

"Katherine," said Narcissa, "Here is a dress,"

Katherine walked forward and took it from her, it was a light blue dress that had no front straps and crisscrossed lace in the back. Narcissa left the room, Katherine changed. It feat well but it sagged on the ground about a foot. Katherine adjusted the front of it, some one knocked on the door. She opened the door Draco stood starring.

"Yes?" she asked polity

"Dinners ready," Draco said leavening her chest.

"I'll fallow you then," Katherine said, she walked out into the hallway shutting the door behind her.

"Ok," Draco walked down the hall to a set of stairs. He stopped at looked at the down them, the sound of the doorbell echoed through out the house.

"Oh no," Draco whispered

"Oh not what?" asked Katherine be hind him

"The Dark Lord is here," he said this and grasped his left arm.

"Shit," shouted Katherine, "That man you said was the dark lord is Lord Voldemort!"

"I'm so glad you already know my name," said a calling crackling voice.

"Me too," Katherine said looking at him


End file.
